Legacy
by The Damned Goddess
Summary: Twenty-five years after the Three Kings arch, Spirit Detective is a world wide position. Akane is one of the two Spirit Detective Japans. Only seventeen, Akane is trying to balance her school life, personal life, and job with the threat of a new evil.
1. I Inside Spirit Detective Japan life

**Legacy**

**Chapter one: Inside the Sprit Detective Japan's daily life**

**Summary: Twenty-five years after the Three Kings arch, the position went world wide as demons spread farther. Now there's multiple Sprit Detectives in different countries. One of these Detectives is Akane Urameshi. She has to balance her school life, her Detective life, her personal life, and her growing love life, all with a new threat on the horizon. And when Yusuke Urameshi, a man she calls "father", gets involve with the Detectives again, her life is about to come crashing down.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, more then likely there would be a bit of Yaoi in there (Not much. Probably just Hiei and Kurama getting together.)**

Akane carefully opened the back door to the small two-story house, wincing when the old hinges creaked slightly. She paused for a moment, and let out a breath of relief when her father didn't come down. She silently shut the door, back to the living room as she gently flicked the locks in place.

Akane jumped when the bright lights flicked on, spinning around with wide eyes. "Dad!" She gasped, resisting the urge to slam herself flat against the door.

"Your way pass curfew, Akane." Her father stated. Akane glanced at the clock and winced.

"Dad, I swear I had no idea it was three! I went out to a club with Kiba. There was this stupid bit- girl there, acting all high and mighty. I might have let it slip that I was better at fighting and she got all pis- mad and we started fighting and my watch broke. I figured I was only an hour late. I'm so sorry, Dad. It will never happen again." Akane pleaded. That was partly true. Kinda. Her watch was broken.

She cowered under her father's glare.

"You're damn right it won't happen again. Because you're grounded. No TV, no phone, no going out, and you're to be at the shop right after school. Now, to bed with you." He watched as Akane scampered off. He noticed how she refuse to show her back to him and the light scent of blood on the air. "Keiko," Yusuke Urameshi sighed as he hear his daughter sneak into the bathroom before going into her room. "Where did I go wrong in raising our daughter?"

* * *

><p>"So, your grounded? Just for being out till three in the morning?" Hikari Hirayama, Akane's best friend, whined.<p>

"Yep. Dad's being so unreasonable about this! I mean, it was one tiny little night. And I was only five hours late. He acts like I'm doing drug, or drinking, or having sex or something!" Akane groaned. She paused. "Not that having sex is something only a slut does."

Hikari waved her off. "I don't know what I'd do if I had your father. I would die!" A pout came over Hikari's pretty face. "And now you have to work at that stupid shop. How will you and Haru be together in your young love?"

Akane stared at Hikari. "What?"

"You two are together, aren't you?"

Akane pouted. "No. Haru is way to dense. I'm always flirting and making myself look pretty just for him, but he acts like we're just friends."

"He's a demon, Kane. What do you expect from him? From what his mother tells us, it took Kurama-san three hundred years before realizing she was even there. Then he died, took a human host, helped the Spirit Detective save the human world a few times before coming back to her. And the, it took him even longer to admit his feelings. She says all male demons are like that."

Akane sighed. "I know. But sometimes I like to pretend that Haru is a bit smarter then his father."

Hikari laughed at that. "Don't we all like to pretend our chosen guy is smarter then the rest."

Akane smirked. "Speaking of chosen guys, have you been getting anywhere with Itsuki?"

Hikari blushed. "I made it clear that I want to be together. I tried everything, Akane! Do you know how long I've gone without sex, just waiting for Itsuki to pull his head out of his ass and realize that I love him?"

Akane choked on air at that. "You WHAT?" She screeched. Nobody bothered to look at them.

"I finally admit it. I love Itsuki. But he's already in love with somebody else."

"If I was you, I'd slap that bitch."

Hikari sighed. 'But I can't slap my best friend, Akane. You'd never understand.' Hikari thought silently.

Before anything else could be said, there was a shout from the doorway by a student who just happened to look out. "Kuwabara-san and Minamino-san are fighting!" The statement was repeated a few time as the classroom crowded around the door and the young teacher panicked. Hikari and Akane wiggled to the front of the crowd, watching the two boys trying to punch each other out. Akane felt her eye twitch where she saw Haru's glamour, a small spell feed by his Spirit energy, flicker as Haru was distracted.

Unwilling to lose a friend because of stupidity, Akane marched out into the hall.

"Urameshi!" She heard the teacher weakly call, followed by Hikari's much stronger "Akane!"

"Stop this, the both of you!" Akane demanded, hands on her hips. When the two boys ignored her, Akane sighed. She managed to slide in a gap between the fighting demon and half-demon, using a swift kick to Haru's stomach and a punch to Itsuki's chin, separated the two.

"Urameshi!" Akane winced when she heard the booming voice of the teacher that hated her ever since she started high school.

"Hagiwara-Sensei!" Akane and the boys said in unison. Hagiwara took in the three. Haru was hunched over slightly, arm around his stomach. His bright red hair was slightly messed up, and he had a few bruises, but there was nothing out of place. Hagiwara swore she saw the boy with fox ears and a tail when he was fighting Itsuki… Itsuki got the worse of the fight. His jaw was already starting to turn purple slightly and his right eye was swelling shut. All the damage Akane had received was a messed-up uniform, and her knuckles turning a light pink.

"Urameshi, what did I tell you about picking fights?" Of course Hagiwara saw Akane break up the fight, but this was her chance to get rid of the little pesk! "On top of skipping school, disrupting class, and bringing a bad name on our distinguished school, you are now getting involved in fights again! This is the last straw, Urameshi!" Hagiwara grabbed Akane by the arm, dragging her towards the principal's office.

"Wait, no! I wasn't!" Akane protested. The girl's friends followed them, also protesting.

"Hagiwara-San." The group paused. All but Urameshi's teacher had managed to get hold on their classes and bring them back in. "You and I both know who really was fighting." The school principal, a middle aged man, stood at the end of the corridor. "Dazai-Sama," Hagiwara began, stumbling over her words, trying to make an excuse for Akane to be kicked out.

"Urameshi, Hirayama, you two may go back to class. And please help Ito-Sensei control her class. It is her first week after all."

"Yes, sir." Akane and Hikari said in unison. Akane wrenched her arm out of Hagiwara's grasp. Hikari and Akane walked side-by-side back to the classroom, where their classmates where still talking and ignoring the teacher. Ito seemed on the verge of a breakdown.

"Everybody, sit down and shut up, or Dazai-Sensei will be in here." Akane snapped as she and Hikari took their seats. The class quieted down and Ito sent the girls a thankful look before continuing the History lesson.

* * *

><p>Hikari and Akane settled into their normal lunch table with their lunches.<p>

"Do you want your rice?" Hikari asked.

"As long as I get your Miso soup." Akane replied. The girls switched the bowls and began eating.

"So quite without the boys." Hikari remarked after awhile. Akane shrugged, to engrossed with her soup to really care. "Did you talk to Koemna lately?"

"After my dad went to sleep. He'll try to forward more cases to Komura-san, but I'll have to find a way to get out of punishment soon. Komura-San is about to resign, 'cause he's getting married and he wanted to spend more time with his wife and get a job that actually pays."

"Damn. So when's the wedding?"

"Next month. He invited me to come. If I can go, I'm gonna bring Haru." Hikari squealed at that.

"Oh my god, I need to pick out your dress, and we gotta get your hair and make-up done. And you need jewelry!"

Akane played with her long silver chain. "You're acting like Haru and I are getting married or something, Hikari." She joked as she pulled at the chain.

The fiddling didn't go unnoticed. "Hey, Akane, why do you always play with that chain? I never see the pendant, but everything you get nervous you play with it."

Akane dropped the chain. "I don't want to talk about it right now." She finished the last of her soup. "I gotta go talk to Ayako-chan. I have to get the math notes from yesterday, you know. When Haru and I skipped to get info from that bar?" Hikari nodded and watched Akane run off. She didn't even bother mentioning that she knew Akane already got them that morning.

* * *

><p>Akane slammed the door open to and gasped as her knees hit the ground. She let out a few chocked sobs as she tore the chain out from under her shirt. The two items on the chain gently clinked together.<p>

"Why mom?" She sobbed. "Why didn't you just stayed home?" She clenched the small items in her hand.

"_So, what are we getting?" Keiko's face was gentle and caring as she smiled down at her daughter._

"_I want to get Ayako-chan a teddy for her birthday!" The five-year-old girl chirped._

"No, go back!" Akane whispered.

"_Alright." The rain was heavy, but Keiko didn't care. It was just a short drive to the store, and they would be right home._

"Turn back!" She sobbed louder.

"_Can you hold there for a second, Akane?" Keiko asked, taking off her wedding rings as she felt them rub again a cut. "Where did I get that?" She mumbled to herself as she stopped for the red light._

"_Mommy, it's green!"_

"No, don't go yet!"

_The car tried to stop, but the road was slippery. Really slippery. So it continued to skid forwards. Keiko tried to speed up to get to the end of the intersection by the time the car came. But the car, for some reason, wouldn't go faster. It started to slow, in fact. Later, it was said the car was stalled. But Akane never believed it. She had seen the dark figure standing on the corner a second before the car hit the driver side._

_She had heard the doctors talking to her daddy when they thought that she was sleeping. They said that Keiko died instantly and it was a miracle that she survived. Later that night, Keiko's body went missing from the morgue._

She sobbed harder, clutching her mother's wedding rings.

"It's ok, Akane." She felt familiar arms close around her.

"Haru," She sobbed. "Why did she take me? We still had a week before I had to get that fucking bear."

**A/N: Constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames will be laughed at and fed to Hiei. I know this chapter is a bit slow, but I just wanted to ease Akane in there, let her show one of her many weird sides. She has more sides and faces then freaking Sensui. And those pissed off about Keiko, her death and Akane's guilt plays a big part in this. Don't worry.**

**Till next time!**


	2. II Bar Fights

**Legacy**

**Chapter two: Bar fights**

**Summary: Twenty-five years after the Three Kings arch, the position went world wide as demons spread farther. Now there's multiple Sprit Detectives in different countries. One of these Detectives is Akane Urameshi. She has to balance her school life, her Detective life, her personal life, and her growing love life, all with a new threat on the horizon. And when Yusuke Urameshi, a man she calls "father", gets involve with the Detectives again, her life is about to come crashing down.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, more then likely there would be a bit of Yaoi in there (Not much. Probably just Hiei and Kurama getting together.)**

Akane wobbled slightly letting out a small gasp as she quickly steadied herself. Her eyes darted to the door and she counted down from ten. The sounds of the TV continued, as well as her father's cheering.

"Hurry up!" Haru's soft call came from below.

"Shut up, Haru. You try sneaking out in heels and a miniskirt!" Akane hissed right back as she slid the other leg over.

"Why are you even _wearing_ heels and a miniskirt? We're going on a recon mission."

Akane dropped down into Haru's waiting arms. Her answer made Haru blush. "Because, it's some much easier to milk info out of male demons if they see lots of legs and chest, and little cloth." She grin at him and winked as she hopped out of his arms.

"Come on, Akane." He groaned as she giggled. She skipped along, humming some English song.

The Three Kings, named after the Three demon kings that once reigned over the Makai until King Raizen died and his idiot son created the Tournaments, was a small seedy bar in one of the worse part of town. It was also where Akane and Haru often went for information.

Akane's father would never let her out of the house if he knew she went to a place like The Three Kings.

She basked in the attention as she and Haru strutted into the bar. Demons of every type, old and new to the establishment, turned to look at the daring human who dared to enter. The new ones cowered when they saw the Kitsune demon, without his glamour, follow her, giving them a glare. The look in his eyes screamed "This one is _mine_". And you never got in the way of a Kitsune demon and his possessions.

"Hello, Shun." Akane greeted the bartender cheerfully.

The frog demon eyed the Sprit Detective and the Kitsune demon carefully. "May I help you two?"

Haru stood silently, glaring at the bartender, and let Akane work her magic.

The pretty girl frowned, brushing back a strand of long dark hair. "Now, don't play that game with me, Shun. You know exactly why I'm here."

"I don't know nothing about why you're here, girlie. And I have no idea as to who you are. So order something or get out." Shun replied.

Haru shifted as demons slowly began crowding around them, itching for a fight.

Akane sighed as she slapped the thick metal ring with the symbol for the Spirit Detectives on the scarred counter. The ring was like Akane's badge, only easier to carry. She always carried it with her. "I hear there's an underground fighting ring where demons capture humans and make them fight to the death. I need to know where it is and when the next match is scheduled for."

"I don't know anything about a match." The scarred glance at a corner in the back of the bar was not missed.

Akane sighed as Haru slipped away to check the corner out. "Ten, nine, eight," Shun paled as Akane started counting as she pulled a small dagger out of the waist band of her skirt. "Seven, threetwoon-"

"Fine, I'll talk!"

"Good."

The demons slowly started to fan away from them as Shun gave her the details about the match, who to talk to for entry, where to go. Things like that. And Akane wrote it down in her handy dandy little notebook.

Yusuke sighed as he knocked on Akane's door. "Akane, are you awake?" There was absolutely no noise from inside the teenager's room. "I know you're mad at me, and I know I overreacted. So, I decided to let you off punishment." Yusuke checked his watch, frowning when he saw it was only nine fifteen. "Akane?" He tried again, hoping she was just ignoring him. But it remained silent. He couldn't even hear the soft sound of breathing. He cracked the door opened and peeked in.

There was a form under the covers, and he could see a bit of dark hair poking out. A book sat on her night stand, a bookmark sticking half way out.

Yusuke crossed the room and yanked the covers down.

He was not a bit surprised to find Akane had snuck off and stuck pillows in her place.

"Next week?" Akane confirmed after about a hour of questioning, wringing out every little detail out of the frog demon.

"Yes."

"Thank you, Shun. You just saved a few mortal lives." She chirped happily. She turned to Haru. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Human," A gruff voice growled from beside Akane. The demon and detective turned. A demon, large and red with sharp yellowing fangs and curling horns, stood with his arms crossed. "What do you think your doing here?"

"I'm on business for King Koenma." Akane shot back, hand on her hip.

"Akane," Haru began.

"Hush."

"King Koenma!" The demon roared, attracting attention. "What does that _little boy _thinks he's doing, sending his pawns into Makai territory? You only have authority in Reikai territory!"

"No, no!" Shun croaked, eyes bubling even more. "No fighting in the bar!"

"Shut up, frog." Akane snarled before turning back to the demon. "Under the order of King Yasu, the third Demon King of New, Spirit Detectives had authority in Makai territory in the Ningenkai. As long as Spirit Detectives don't set foot in the Makai without the King's, or the Minister's, approval, then we retain out authority. Sixteen years have passed, and there have been Five Kings of New since then, and that order has yet to be repealed."

The demon was livid.

"Akane, stop this. Now!" Haru snarled, grabbing her arm.

"I'm having to much fun, Haru." Akane shot back, pulling her arm away from him. "I have been on punishment for two weeks. Trapped in my room or working in Dad's shop. I need to let go."

The demon made to swipe at her, which she dodged and Haru stumbled back.

"Damnit, she's going to get herself killed!" He mumbled to himself as the Detective danced pass the furious swipes and punches.

After awhile of dancing around, Akane grew tired of the simple child's play. She started letting the swipes get closer to her as she lashed out.

"Shit!" She gasped when the demon's large talons raked up her side, splitting skin and letting blood flow. "This was my favorite shirt!" She yelled. "Shit just got personal."

"Your mother got was coming to her, Akane Urameshi." The demon said. "And so will your father!"

Akane froze. She didn't question how the demon knew who she was, or what happened to her mother. All her mind registered was the threat to her father. With a flick of her wrist, creating her little Spirit Daggers, she killed the demon, before pushing through the gathered demons, snagging Haru's wrist.

"We're leaving, now." She whispered. Haru could see the panic in her eyes, and he could smell the fear that was rolling off of her in waves.

"Come on." He lead her out of the bar to his motorcycle, something he had been saving up for a long while.

"I'll take the info to Koenma." Akane shoved the small notebook at him, gave a small, hurried thanks, and shot off to her house. She tried opening the front door, but found it locked.

With shaky hands, she pulled the spare key from under the fake rock, that had a secret compartment for the small metal, and jammed it into the lock. She threw open the door, slapping the key on the small wooden table and leaving the back door open.

"Dad?" She screamed into the dark house. "Dad, are you ok?" She ran into the living room. The TV was on, but her father wasn't there.

"Akane?" Her father's angry voice asked from the stairs.

"You're all right?" She asked, feeling tears pricking her eyes. She ran up the stairs and tackled him into a hug. The force knocked them over and they slid down a few steps before Yusuke could stop them. "I was so worried you got hurt."

"Akane, what's going on?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around the seventeen year old. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine… I just got into a fight, that's all." She whipped the tears out of her eyes before running up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her. Yusuke was left on the stairs, confused.

"What just happened?"

"'Sup, King-o-Tots?" Akane asked as she flopped down on her bed holding the purple compact, careful to put her weight on her un-bandaged side. The pillow was gone, probably her father's doing.

The toddler king glared at her for her nick-name. "I swear, you're worse then the last singular Detective." He groaned. "Haru just came by with your notes."

"And you can't read them." Akane supplied.

"What code do you use with these damn things?"

Akane pout. "I don't use code! Shun would never give me enough time to code them! I just write them down."

"Are you sure these notes aren't coded?" Koenma held the notes up.

"Say one more thing about my handwriting, and I'll slice you up, Koenma." Akane growled.

"Remember who writes your paycheck!" Koenma protested!

"I don't get a paycheck!" She shot back.

Akane spent the next half hour helping Koenma "decode" her non-coded notes. She never knew her father was on the other side of the door, listening to his daughter talk to the toddler king.

"Knew it." He whispered to himself.

**A/N: This was mostly just a filler, because you, my lovely readers, are so awesome I don't want you to wait another moment. This one is dedicated to my first four reviewers: **_FRefugee_**,** _miyuki_**, **_candy_**, and **_Kurama'srose124_**. I love you all! Let me know how I'm doing or if you want to see anything special in the story! And Happy New Years to all!**


	3. III Of meetings requests and newbies

**Legacy**

**Chapter three: Of meetings requests and newbies**

**Summary: Twenty-five years after the Three Kings arch, the position went world wide as demons spread farther. Now there's multiple Sprit Detectives in different countries. One of these Detectives is Akane Urameshi. She has to balance her school life, her Detective life, her personal life, and her growing love life, all with a new threat on the horizon. And when Yusuke Urameshi, a man she calls "father", gets involve with the Detectives again, her life is about to come crashing down.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, more then likely there would be a bit of Yaoi in there (Not much. Probably just Hiei and Kurama getting together.)**

Akane brushed her hair out of her eyes as she stared at the Ferry Girl that hovered in front of her.

"Koenma wants me to go to the Reikai? Has his brain gone screwy? To much of that pacifier, I say." The Ferry Girl opened her mouth. "Tell him I said 'no'. I'm missing to much school, and my dad is threatening my nights out. If I don't have nights out, then I can do the work he forces on to me. And I just got off punishment, so he had a close eye on me, so I can't go after school."

"Very well," The Ferry Girl, one that normally relayed information to Akane. "You'll be missing out on the giant meeting. All of the Detectives are gonna be there."

Akane frowned at her. "Why are they all coming, Sen?"

"Well, there's a giant new case that you, Komaru, and the newbie can't handle him all by yourself. The guy is insanely powerful, so their calling you guys in from all over the world. I hear the old Detective, the one before we went Global, is coming to help, too."

That peaked Akane's interest. "Really? You mean, the one Kurama-san worked with?"

"The same." Sen smirked. "I know you went over all the case files of his, watched the Dark Tournament and everything, and I know you idolize him, even if you think he's an idiot for starting the Makai Tournaments. Shame you won't get to meet him."

"I do not idolize him." Akane snorted as she leaned against the wall. "And I told you. I can't miss anymore school."

"Aren't you missing school now?" Sen asked, poking her arm playfully.

"It's only gym." Was the reply. "Worse class ever invented. It's only there to torture students even more then school already does." She pushed herself off the wall. "Look, I gotta get back. Gym is gonna end soon. I got one more lesson until Lunch and I don't wanna get caught. I get to see Haru and Itsuki again. Their back from suspension today, and it won't do for me to be caught ditching. "Tell the newbie to call me tonight, will ya? What happened in The Three Kings last night is not OK. She's gonna ruin my name and get me kicked out of the loop."

The door opened and Akane pressed herself against the wall, pulling Sen with her.

"And this is the rooftop."

"Why are we up here?" A slightly familiar voice asked. Akane struggled to place the voice. Where did she hear it before? She knew she heard it really recently!

"Teachers sometime come up here to get a break from the kids. Teenagers can press on the nerves sometimes." Dazai replied kindly.

That's when Sen decided to push Akane out from behind their little hiding push, grinning widely.

Akane stumbled as she struggled to right herself. She wanted to scream at Sen for doing that, for giving her cover away, but that would alert Dazai to Sen, and she couldn't have that.

"Urameshi!" Dazai snapped.

"Akane," The young women, about twenty-four with pretty chocolate brown eyes, gasped. Akane could see where she took her piercings out. There where two small holes in her lip, one in her nose, and another set by her perfectly plucked eyebrows. Her black-and-red dyed hair came just under her chin and pushed behind her ears where Akane could see even more holes. Nine in the left ear, eight in the right.

"Who are you?" Akane asked, eyeing the new adult warily.

"Urameshi, this is the new technology teacher and librarian, Seto Akiko."

"Nice to meet you, Seto-sensei." Akane bowed before her eyes widened and she bolted straight up. "Seto Akiko? As in the Seto Akiko Koenma had…" Her eyes darted to Dazai as she remembered that he was there.

"Oh yeah, the Spirit Detective Corps." Akane wanted to smack the older woman. At Dazai's questioning look, Akiko explained further. "I volunteer some time at a Youth center that involve the kid's in cases. They don't go out and actually investigate, and most of the cases are old and already solved. But it keeps them off the street… most of the time. I'm starting as a researcher, who get the information for the kids." Akiko smiled sweetly at Dazai, who accepted her lie.

"I… did not realize Urameshi was involve in something like that."

"Yeah, I don't like advertising it, so try and keep it quite, will ya?" Akane huffed.

Dazai nodded.

"I hear Akane is one of the kids that comes in the most, and sometimes she brings along her friends." Akiko had a look of pure innocence.

"Speaking if Urameshi's friends, shouldn't you be in class with them?" Dazai directed a stern look at Akane.

Akane gulped. "We where heading for gym, and then I thought I saw somebody up here on the roof! I told a teacher, and they didn't believe me. At first I thought it was just a trick of the light, but then I saw the figure again." Her eyes went wide. "When I came up here, I swore I saw something duck behind the wall, but when I checked, there was nothing there."

Akiko sighed. "I'll esscort her to her class, Dazai-Sama. Come on, Akane." Akane hastily bowed to Dazai respectfully before following Akiko. The moment they hit the bottom of the stairs, Akiko turned on her.

"What where you really doing up there?"

"I was talking to a Ferry Girl. She was informing me about the briefing Koenma set up for the entire corps, and I was explaining why exactly I couldn't attend."

Akiko gaped at Akane. "You can't just not go to a meeting, Akane. We have a duty to protect the Ningenkai. You can't just not go to briefings!"

"There's a long complicated reason why I can't go, none of which I need to explain to you, _Sensei_." She stressed the honorific, giving the teacher a glare. "But you must remember I'm still a student, and I still live with my father, meaning I can't run off on Koenma's beck and call. So please, stay out of my personal life. I mean, I still have one. Unlike some detectives."

"Is that suppose to mean me, Urameshi-san?" Akiko growled at the younger girl.

"Yes, I mean you. I read your file, Seto-sensei. You use to be one of the best hackers out there. You could sneak into any data base you wanted, get any information you desire. Do anything you want. And you where living it large with all the money you and your brother ever needed. Then you took that one unexpected job, took a one-in-a-million shot to the heart and died. The only reason you're here now, Sensei, is because your twin brother believed that little dream you sent him and held off your cremation. Then you came back, Koenma tricked you into being a Detective, like he and his kind tricked the rest of us, and don't try to deny that. You erased your criminal files, faked a teaching certificate entered your name in a few data bases and here you are. A simple teacher. A fraud." Akiko opened her mouth to speak. "I know what you're gonna say. I'm a fraud to. No, I'm not. I may lie to my dad, but that's because I could never explain all this to him. I'm not pretending to be something I'm not. I'm not living a lie."

"Isn't there something you always wanted to do, something that you excel above all others in, Urameshi-san?" Akiko asked. "At first, the only thing I was good at was hacking, but that wasn't what I wanted to do. I always wanted to teach. But hacking was the only thing I _could _do. When I hacked my first database, it was like my future was written for me, and I became a criminal. But, this is my second chance. I'm determined to do what I always wanted to. And I'm doing this the right way. I know, it's starting off criminal. But I'm saving money to go to University and get my licenses to teach. The only other way for me is to steal the money. And I'm going to earn my way through."

Akane thought about the first thing she said.

"I gotta go." She pushed pass Akiko. The rest of her day, even lunch, was spent scribbling little drawings on papers and dazing off. By the end of the school day, she had five rough drafts and a plan, which she explained to Hikari on the way to the bus stop.

"So, you just decided to do this? Like out of nowhere?"

"I always wanted to do this, but I just needed a little push." Akane replied as her bus pulled up. "See you later, 'Kari." And then she was gone, just like that, leaving Hikari to stare at the bus growing smaller in the distance.

"That bitch is crazy." She muttered to herself.

After school, Akane locked herself in her room with a stack of unopened printer paper. By the time her father forced her out of the room for dinner, she was half way through the stack and narrowed down to three designs.

"Akane, I'm going to be out of town for a little while. An old friend called and he needs my help with a few things. I'll be gone four days, a week tops. I asked another old friend to look after you while I'm gone. He'll just be checking in on you, time to time. To make sure you're still breathing, you know?"

"Ok," Akane nodded. _Perfect_, She thought to herself. _Enough time to carry out my plan, maybe, and I can go to the meeting Koenma called_. _Well, I gotta ask permission before I do anything_. "Hey dad, you know how we have the basement just sitting there, empty, right?"

"Yes." Yusuke eyed his daughter.

"I was wondering if I could make it a place where me and my friends can hang out." She pulled the crinkled paper out of her pocket and slid it across the table to her paper. The floor plan of the hang out looked up at them "I'll paint murals on two of the walls, and I talked to Hikari. She said she knows a guy who can get me this material like a chalkboard for the third wall, and we can use that for like doodles or something. I know this place where I can get furniture cheap, and I can get new flooring. I have all the money, so you don't have to spend a penny."

"You're not going to leave this half done, like your manga thing, are you?" Akane winced when she was reminded of when she tried to draw a full manga. She realized how close it was coming to her, about a girl who was living a second life fighting supernatural crimes, and she just gave it up.

"I'll follow this though." She vowed.

"Alright. Then, I just I can't say anything that'll be a good reason not to. Just don't mess up the rest of the house, ok brat?"

"Got it." She beamed at him before hurrying through her dinner and running up to her room, pulling her phone out on the way up.

"Ok, so I'm gonna go get the paints and brushes tomorrow from the art store. Haru, can you get the white paint, rollers, and four tarps from the hardware floor tomorrow?"

"Of course, Akane."

"Are you really gonna go through with the hang out?" Hikari demanded.

"Yeah, I can't have the painting in a sad little basement where it'll never get seen."

"So, you're just going to build a room where we'll probably never go." Itsuki asked.

"We'll hang out. The whole point of the room is for us. But my dad'll probably be down there more the we will." Akane snickered. She loved her plan.

**A/N: Akiko will be Komaru's "replacement". Let see how long that lasts. And what is Akane planning? Muwhahaha. Prepare for some cute little father/daughter fluff in upcoming chapters.**


	4. IV Meetings and Drama, part I

**Legacy**

**Chapter three: Meetings and drama, part I.**

**Summary: Twenty-five years after the Three Kings arch, the position went world wide as demons spread farther. Now there's multiple Sprit Detectives in different countries. One of these Detectives is Akane Urameshi. She has to balance her school life, her Detective life, her personal life, and her growing love life, all with a new threat on the horizon. And when Yusuke Urameshi, a man she calls "father", gets involve with the Detectives again, her life is about to come crashing down.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, more then likely there would be a bit of Yaoi in there (Not much. Probably just Hiei and Kurama getting together.)**

"Last of the cans!" Itsuki announced as Haru and he put the cans down.

"Why did you get two cans of red paint?" Akane asked as she and Hikari moved the cans of white paint near the to the walls that would hold the murals. The murals and re-doing the wall by the stairs would be the last thing to be done before they could start moving things into the small basement. Haru that Itsuki had installed the chalkboard that morning.

"Didn't you want two cans?" Haru shot back.

"No, baka. I said four cans of white, just in case, and one can of red." The boys stared at her. "Now help me. I gotta get the white up and start painting if I want to go to the meeting and get it murals done by the time dad gets home."

They spent the rest of the afternoon painting the two walls and messing around. After the walls where blank, they set a few fans on them for quick drying and plopped down on the floor.

"What paint are you using for the murals?" Hikari asked as they settled down.

"Well, I asked the guy at the art store, and he told me to use Acrylic paints. And to have mineral spirits to put the brushes in so the paint doesn't dry on them." Akane replied, bouncing. The white paint streaked through her black hair, something her friends where happy to keep from her. "He told me that it may take a long while to paint it, but I'm doing something simple for the one I need done before dad comes home."

The talked for the next few hours, adjusting the fans every now and then, before the first was dry and Akane was shooing her friends out.

"Kuwabara and I'll be back to go with you to the meeting." Haru said as Akane walked them to the door.

"Why?" The young detective asked as she leaned against the frame.

"All the teams are going to be there before heading back to their respective countries, via portal." Haru replied. "But I'm not gonna be able to stay for the whole thing. I got a Kitsune meeting."

"What time is the Detective meeting?" Akane asked.

"Eleven thirty, Japanese time." Haru replied smoothly. Akane glanced at Itsuki, who bobbed his head in agreement.

"Alright." Akane chirped happily. "And, for once, I'll be on time!"

"Like that'll happen." Itsuki sighed as he and Haru turned to leave.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Akane yelled after them.

"See ya, 'Kane." Hikari skipped down the path after the boys.

"Come on, we're late!" Akane urged Haru and Itsuki as they hurried down the long hall. Akane was balancing a stack of files, dropping a few as she rushed. The two boys followed at a slightly slower pace, picking up the dropped files.

"When are we going to tell her the meeting is eleven forty, not eleven thirty?" Itsuki asked as Akane sped around a corner.

"She'll find out soon enough." Haru replied, checking his watch. 11:38 shined up happily at him.

That's when they heard the crash.

The boys picked up the pace and rounded the corner to see Akane on the floor, files spread out around her, next to a boy with dark hair and angry red eyes. The boy's twin sister was standing off to the side laughing.

"I'm so sorry, Daiki." Akane apologized as she gathered up the files.

"Watch where you're going next time, Detective." Daiki snapped.

"Give her a break, Ki." His sister sighed. "Can't you see she's in a rush?"

"Thank you, Amiko." Akane said as she stood up.

"What are you two doing in the Reikai?" Haru asked, eyeing the thieves.

"Prince Koenma asked us to help us with the Detective meeting today." Amiko replied pleasantly. "We're running a tad late because he bumped up from eleven forty to eleven thirty so it's like 'Grrrr', you know?"

Amiko didn't get a reply from Akane because at the mere mention of the meeting, she was off again.

"When did he bump it up?" Haru asked, sighing. Why were they never informed of these things?

"This morning."

The group resumed their movement to the conference room. Akane was impatiently waiting for them at the door before flinging the double doors open and striding in, like she owned the world. That what was what Haru loved most about her. How she could be panicking and falling apart on the inside, but on the outside she could look like she was so much better then you and that she didn't care what anybody thought.

"Sorry we're late, King-O-Tots." Her voice boomed through the room. The other Detectives, excluding the other two Spirit Detective Japan, cringed and the Heads gave her a look.

Koenma glared at her. "Nice of you to join us, Akane."

Akane glared back. "At lease I made it, unlike the Great and Mighty Former Detective Yusuke Urameshi."

Sen, who was standing in the corner of the room in a group of Ferry Girls, giggled with a blue haired girl. Haru and Itsuki gave her a disbelieving look as they took a seat next to Akiko, who was seated next to Komaru.

Akane noticed there two demons sitting next to the open space next to Itsuki. _Must be the Former Detective's team_, Akane concluded. It took her a second to recognize Kurama, Haru's father. _Of course, Kurama-San helped Detective Urameshi with the Tournament, after all. So the other one must be the Twin's father, Hiei, the Forbidden Child._

"Yusuke is calling his daughter at the moment."

"Let's just get started, shall we." A woman with dark brown hair pulled back in a tight bun, seated on Koenma's left, jumped in. _Jem, head of the Spirit Detective America, once a cop before she got into an accident that rendered her unable to work with the Police Force, _Akane's mind supplied. "We can fill Former Detective Urameshi when he returns." Her Japanese was stiff, probably a result from the Translator.

"Amiko," Koenma motioned for the young thief to start.

"Alrighty," Amiko beamed as she bowed to the Detectives taking a spot at the head of the table. "I am Amiko, A class fire demon."

"Koenma is enlisting demon thieves to help now?" A battle-harden man with short dark hair snorted to himself. _Jet Ashdown_, Akane's mind supplied, _Head of the UK sector_. Amiko tried to act like she didn't hear it But it was obvious that the words had hurt her.

"Excuse me, Master Jet?" Akane growled, cutting Amiko off. She swung her feet off the table. "Perhaps you would like to share with the class." _Oh god, I'm becoming Seto-Sensei._ From the corner of her eye, Akane could see Akiko grin at the line.

"I said, why is we listening to a demon thief, who is wanted in the Maikai and the Reikai?" Jet replied slowly, like he was talking to retarded children.

Daiki started to move forwards, probably to punch the stupid Brit, but Amiko clung to his arm, prevent him from moving any closer. A glance from the corner of her eye told Akane that Hiei was, also, being restrained by Kurama.

Akane began to rise from her seat, feeling the warmth from the Spirit Dagger, her weapon of choice, in her hand.

"Akane," Haru said softly, hand on her arm. She sat back down, glaring at Jet. "This is not the time for fighting."

"We are listening to a theif, Jet-san," Komaru began, "Because Amiko-chan and her brother where the only ones with time to scope the new enemy, because we Spirit Detective Japan are to busy dealing with the criminals that escaped from the UK. And, unlike Spirit Detective UK, we manage to catch all of them." There was a slight disturbance from where Spirit Detective UK where sitting.

"Enough!" Koenma shouted with much more authority then Akane knew he had. "Ashdown, Urameshi, Komaru. We are here to deal with this new threat, not fight each other. Just let-"

Koenma was cut off as the door to the conference room slammed open.

"Now, this is my kind of meeting." The late Detective grinned. Only Akiko and Haru noticed when Akane slid underneath the table.

And only Akane noticed Sen's giggling picked up.

"You are so dense, Akane." Haru mumbled to her, his fox ears pricked up in mirth. Akane hit him on the shin, making him wince.

"Why is the kitsune talking to himself?" Yusuke Urameshi asked, drawing attention to Haru, the only Kitsune demon in the room.

"Haru, where's Akane?"

"Under the table." The kitsune replied, amusement in his voice.

Akane tried to bolt up, but her back slammed against the underside of the table. The heavy table shook slightly at the force.

Akane crawled back into her seat, blushing.

"I was looking for my contact."

"Akane, you don't wear contacts. Or glasses." It was Yusuke who spouted this little fact.

"May we continue?" Jem interrupted smoothly. It seemed like she dealt with this a lot.

Yusuke took his seat between Hiei and Itsuki.

Yusuke took his seat between Itsuki and Hiei and the meeting officially began.

The lights dimmed as Amiko pulled down the projection screen. "From what Daiki and I have been able to tell, the threat is a team of two people. We believe them both to be demons. One is a Kitsune demon." Both Kurama and Haru twitched at this. The projector whined as it was turned on and an image of a Kitsune demon appeared. He had long, kind of girly, brown hair that had a number of leaves and twigs sticking out, paired with gold eyes, a common eye color for Kitsunes. "He's a Plant Manipulator. From the style and plants he use, we believe he's from the Clan that's located in the Forest Of Fools, the one that start the Rebellion against the Kings of New during the Reign of the Fourth King." Click. The picture switched, showing a human-like man with dark brown hair and blank, soulless eyes. "The other type of demon is unknown. But he has an unusual energy about him, something that I have never felt before. There are strange creatures around their base in the Maikai, they seem to be made of wood." There was another click and there was a picture of what seemed to be a puppet, but a twisted, demonic one.

Amiko stepped back and Akiko stood, taking the stage. She briefly introduced herself before beginning. The picture of the Kitsune demon returned.

"From what Amiko had sent me, I have been able to find the name of the Kitsune demon. He is Koro Yuzuru from the Koro Clan, which Amiko is correct about being the Clan that started the Rebellion. In the Maikai, he is son of the Chief. He can be found in the Ningenkai database as Yuzuru Yoshida." Another click showed a human man with short brown eyes and hair. "He works as a Gardener. As for the other one," The picture of the human looking demon returned. "He is not a demon. He's a human who had gained control over his Spirit Energy, as many humans did when the barrier came down. We found that a similar problem happened in the Sensui case."

People ignored her last statement as they started talking amongst themselves.

"We're fighting a human?" Akane growled to Haru. They never dealt with a human being involved in cases. But there was a protocol regarding such issues. Protocol that Akane never bothered looking at twice. Now she had to find that handbook again!

"Don't forget, Akane, you're human too." Yusuke replied, overhearing her. Which was odd, considering she spoke in a low voice even Itsuki didn't hear. And Akane swore she heard Yusuke mummer "Well, partly" under his breath.

"I have the book, Akane. Don't worry about it." Haru told her. She mouthed a small "thank you" to him.

"Quite!" Akiko snapped after a few moments. Akane felt like she was back in class in the Ningenkai. "His human name is Taiki Shuda. In Maikai and Reikai, he uses the name 'Puppet Master'. I have yet to learn the meaning of the name."

Akiko sat down and the meeting continued for another hour.

Akane talked about the different types of Spirit Energies, a task both Amiko and Akiko asked her to do. Her presentation was complete with video footage of different demons and humans using their Energies and the possibilities of what Shuda might have.

Komaru talked about the rising number of illegal fight rings and how Shuda and Koro Yuzuru might have a hand in them.

Another hour and three arguments later, the meeting broke for a small break. A cool-down of shorts, before Akane stabbed a certain British Head of Detectives.

"Who does that jerk think he is?" The high school girl raged to the other Spirit Detective Japan and their teams. "He dismissed my entire presentation, saying it was irrelevant and I had no proof on what type of Energy Shuda had! I would like to see him do better! And he was complaining about listening to a teenager! Well, I saw two teenagers in the UK section and I'm sure they had Detective rings!"

She noticed Akiko motioning for her to turn around, which the girl did.

There was one of the Spirit Detective Britain standing behind her. The girl was in her early twenties with long, wavy light brown hair and bright green eyes. She was very pretty and nice looking.

The girl had clearly been waiting for Akane to finish because it wasn't until she turned around that the British girl put the Translator back in.

"I have come on the behalf of Spirit Detective Britain to apologize for Jet's behavior." The girl said, sounding like she learnt her Japanese out of some overly-formal textbook. She offered a friendly smile. "He can be an ass sometimes, and a hypocrite most of the time. What he said about Miss. Amiko was uncalled for." She gave another smile.

Akane was about to glare and snap at the girl when Akiko stepped in.

"It's not a problem, Nicole-chan." The hacker returned the smile.

The girl's, Nicole's, smile dropped. "It's just, Jet is under a lot of pressure from Prince Koenma, so he's being more of an ass then usual." Nicole broke off from her little speech as she stared at Akiko. "I'm sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?"

The color drained from Akiko's face as she realized that the past she worked so hard to erase came back to bite her in the ass.

"I don't think so. I'm just a simple school teacher. I never been to Britain, even though I'm sure it's a lovely place with the Eiffel Tower and everything. I-"

"Seto-Sensei," Akane cut her off. "You're babbling. And getting geography and stuff mixed up again."

Nicole's eyes widened at "Seto".

"Excuse me," The British woman said before running off towards where the two other Spirit Detective Britain where.

"I wonder what that was about…" Haru said as they watched Nicole flee.

"Who cares?" Komaru put in.

Before anything could be said, another voice spoke up.

"Akane."

"So many people wanting to talk to us today," Akane sighed as the group turned to face. Yusuke. "Yes, dad?"

"I need to talk to you."

**A/N: I was going to make this chapter longer, but I have been keeping you from an update for over a month, so… The entire next chapter is written down, I just need to type it up. So, expect another update soon. Not like tomorrow, but soon.**


End file.
